Exceed The Limits
by Ferren Redgrave
Summary: With Fairy Tail holding one of their infamous celebrations, Freed is left to pick up the party supplies while everyone else remains to help with the festivities. Happy tags a long, and things take a turn for the unexpected. Written by Ferren. Edited and Summary by catcatkittycat
1. City of Angels

Chapter 1: City of Angels.

The city, Magnolia was booming with life, which was natural during the summer months. The merchant town held many events during the summer and it was true prosperity, however the sky had just begun to gray with dark clouds.

The thunder legion's, Freed Justine, was out amongst the town people and walking through the market streets for supplies. There was going to be a big party at the guildhall and he had been asked to pick up supplies. The rune mage had no problems doing this errand, while everyone else was hard at work.

Freed wasn't alone though; flying around the green haired man's head was a spunky blue cat that begged for seafood. "Pleeeeeaasseeeeeeee?" Happy asked with a sweet tone, like a child would use for some candy or a new toy.

The mage let out a sigh. "Is that the only reason you followed me, Happy?" Freed asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Aye, sir! " The small cat replied.

Freed shook his head. "Well, I suppose it won't hurt to buy you a fish for accompanying me." He said. "We'll pick it up on the way back to the guild. It will stay fresher that way." He explained.

"Ayeeee!" Happy replied happily and flew around Freed's head. "I'm gonna eat some yummy fiiiissh!"

"We have so much shopping to do." Freed said. "You might have to help me carry some bags." He mentioned to the blue feline.

"Aye, I can carry lots!" Happy said. "I'm super strong!"

"Good. I don't doubt it when you hang around Natsu all the time."

"Aye!"

The two continued to walk, until Freed blinked and stopped. "Ah. We have to pick up a few things at this shop." He said. Happy flew down and landed on Freed's head.

"This is a general store. " Happy said, blinking.

"It is. I suppose it would be better to buy paper plates and utensils. It surely will be easier to clean up after the party." Freed explained. Happy blinked and tilted his head.

"That makes sense! A lot of members of Fairy Tail are pigs!" The cat chuckled.

"That is quite mean to say, but I can't disagree with you." Freed said as they walked in and began to move down a few aisles. "It's a rather large party. Every member is going to be at the guildhall around noon today. Even Gildarts will come, or so say the rumors. I'm not sure. "

"It will be a blast for sure!" Happy replied. "Don't get too drunk, Freed."

Freed blushed lightly. "I do not get drunk."

Happy giggled. "You are so far in denial! Last party you got drunk and clung to Laxus the whole time." The feline laughed.

"Say one more thing about it and no fish for you, cat." Freed threatened.

Happy eyes widened. "Nooooo! I was only joking! Please don't take away my fish!"

Freed chuckled at the cat's reaction. "Be a good cat and don't talk about things like that."

"Aye, sir!" Happy said.

Freed began to take some supplies off the shelves. "Happy, will you go get me a shopping basket?" he asked. The blue cat nodded and flew off Freed's head, before heading towards the front of the store. Freed glanced at the clock on the wall. "It's just past noon now. The party begins around three or so. I hope I can get all this shopping done by then." He muttered to himself.

Soon, Happy returned holding a basket. Freed smiled lightly and took it from the feline. "Thank you." He says, as he put the supplies into the basket. "Let's see. We got paper plates and cups. All that is left is spoons, knives and forks. I suppose we need a lot of boxes of those."

Happy flew to the shelves with said items on it. "I'll get them!" He said, before pushing a few boxes into the basket. "I got the clear pretty ones, Freed. "

"Those will work. " Freed says. Happy landed on his head again to give his wings a rest, and Freed walked to the counter to pay for the items. There was a woman holding her small child's hand in front them. The child clung to her mother's dress and stared up at Freed and Happy.

"Mama!" The little girl began and tugged on her mother's dress a bit. "Look, Mama, kitty!" she pointed to Happy. The woman was paying the counter clerk, but she turned and smiled.

"Oh, so it is." The mother replied. She then noticed Freed's emblem on his left hand. "Oh, are you part of Fairy Tail?" she asked curiously.

Freed nodded. "Yes, ma'am." He said politely.

"You guys are so lively. You keep the city so interesting." The mother said.

" Well…" Freed chuckled. "We are a wild bunch."

The mother chuckled too. "Have a good day." She said as she looked down at her little girl. "Tell them bye, sweetie." The little girl giggled and waved to them.

"Bye bye, kitty cat!" she said as she left the store with her mother.

Happy giggled. "That little girl is cute, and her mom seems very nice."

Freed blinked. "Yes. She does. I guess a lot of people are happy the guild is here. "

"Yeah, but there are also some people who don't like us at all." Happy replied with a pout. Freed moved to the counter and placed the items for the clerk to check out.

"Well, we just have to keep our heads held high and ignore those who doubt us." Freed said to Happy. The clerk was an elderly woman. She gave a light chuckle at the two.

"You youngsters are so energetic. It's nice to see mages come into my little store." She said to Freed. "Most people past by, going on with their busy lives, without ever glancing in."

"I find your store quite charming." Freed said, as he took out his wallet.

"Oh my, you are quite handsome, young man." The old woman began. "What a pretty color hair you have too. It's quite uncommon in these parts."

"Ah, well it's quite common where I'm from." Freed replied and paid for his purchase and took the bags. Happy blinked and looked down at Freed's hair.

"Your hair looks like grass and watermelons." Happy said.

"That is enough from the peanut gallery, cat." Freed says with a light huff. Happy just giggled in response. The old woman smiled.

"Have a good day, young man."

Freed turned and bowed politely. "You too." He replied and left the store. They began to walk down the street to their next destination.

"Freed, is your hair color really that strange?" Happy asked.

"Well, it's not common in this country." Freed said.

"Really? Were you not born in Fiore?"

"No." Freed said. "I was born in a country across the sea."

Happy blinked. "How come you never talk about it? You don't sound like you are from another country." The feline asked.

"Well, I practiced speaking with a Fiorian accent. I found it easier. I don't like unnecessary attention on myself." The green haired mage explained.

The cat blinked again. "Oh. Okay." He said. "Someday I wanna hear your true accent! Will you talk with it?"

"Not today. We have errands." Freed replied.

"Okaaaay." Happy gave up. "What is our next stop?" He asked.

"The farmer's market. They will have fresh produce—and with my keen eye for details—I know which is the freshest. "

"Fruits and veggies is something you humans like to eat. Not much for cats like me. We prefer fish." Happy said with a giggle.

"You have a one track mind, Happy." Freed replied as he walked up to a stand and began to look at the produce. "Happy, grab a bag, will you?"

"Aye, Sir!" Happy flew over to the stand and grabbed a bag, then held it open for Freed. The merchant smiled.

"We have a wide selection." He said.

"Good, we do need a lot. " Freed said.

"Fairy Tail is throwing another big party? You guys are always having fun." The merchant says with a hefty chuckle.

"Yes, we tend to have a lot of those." Freed said. "Ah. This looks good." He picked up a few tomatoes. Then he picked out some corn and lettuce and other veggies along with some fruit. Freed paid for the items and carried them in the bag.

Happy flew down and landed on his head again. "What is left?"

"We have to go get some meat and then head to the bakery. After that we will be done. " Freed said. "And we can pick up some fish for you while we get the meat."

"Aye!" Happy said happily.

They walked along down the road, further into the stream of merchants and shops. There, Freed spotted the bakery. He walked over to the door and walked inside. "Happy, what kind of desserts should I pick out for everyone?"

"Well, most of em' will eat anything! Humans like chocolate right? Buy lots of that." The small cat said.

"That is a good idea." Freed said and spotted some cupcakes. "Oh, those might work and they are on sale as well."

"You can spot bargains easily, huh Freed?" Happy asked.

"It's a gift." He replied. He turned to the baker who was standing at the counter. "Excuse me, sir. I would like a couple dozen of those cupcakes." He pointed to the chocolate ones on the shelf.

The baker smiled. "Coming right up! It will take about ten minutes for us to get them wrapped up."

"That is fine." Freed smiled. "We have time."

Happy smiled. "Freed, you are so social today. "

"I suppose I'm feeling like this is a good day."

"Aye, it's going to be fun and lots of yummy food!" Happy giggled.

"There will be a lot of merry making and drinking." Freed said.

"I wanna see Natsu and Laxus fight again. " Happy said.

"Let's hope they don't tear the place down."

"No promises!"

Freed sighed. "I don't want to be left cleaning the guildhall again for Laxus."

"Make him clean it." Happy said. "It'll be funny to watch. "

"I don't want to get shocked. " Freed replied.

"Hehehe, Laxus is always so grumpy."

"He is." Freed said, " but that is part of his charm."

"You looooove him~"

Freed blushed. "I do not. Stop trying to play match maker, cat."

Happy giggled. "You are so fun to tease, Freed."

The green hair mage sighed and noticed the baker had gotten their cupcakes together. "Sorry for the wait." The baker said. Freed smiled and walked over to the counter to pay.

"It's fine." He said, and takes the box of cupcakes and carries them out.

"Have a good day!" The baker says.

The two left the bakery and headed towards the butcher's shop that was close by. Freed smiled and handed the lightest bags to Happy before speaking. "Here, I need you to carry some stuff. The meat is going to a bit heavy."

"Aye-Aye, sir!" Happy said, as he held onto the bags tightly and he flew around. The two walked into the butcher's shop and Freed walked to the counter. He began to gaze over at all the meat. "Can I get a couple of pounds of this?" He pointed to the pork. "Also a pound of that." He then pointed to the chicken and beef. "Also, can I have a pound of fish? "

The butcher gave a laugh as she put on some gloves. "What a big order. Are you guys having another big party at Fairy Tail?"

Freed smiled. "We are." He said. "You know how we are. "

Happy was eyeing the fish and almost drooling. "Freed you got me a whole pound of fiiish!"

The mage turned his head. "Of course. You are helping me."

Happy flew around happily. "Freed is the best! Not even Lucy buys me a whole pound!"

Freed chuckled lightly. "Well. You can't blame her. She has rent to pay."

"That is true." Happy said. "Are you going to help Mira cook ?"

"Not this time. She has Cana helping her. " Freed said.

"Oh, well, we did our jobs! So we can kick back and relax!"

"No. Erza is going to make us work to the bone." Freed said.

Happy giggled. "You are right. I should hide with my fish."

"She'll still find you." Freed said as he watched the butcher cut the meat. Soon they had their meats and Freed paid the woman. "Thank you."

"No, thank ya! Please come again!" she says happily.

The two left the butcher's shop. "We have all we need now. Let's head back." Freed said, as he carried the bags.

Something didn't feel right. It had gotten too quiet and Freed glanced around. Earlier the town was booming with life and people had flooded the streets but there was no one out.

"Freed…?" Happy says as he held onto the bags tightly. "Where did all the people go?"

"I don't know…this is odd? Maybe there is a storm coming?" Freed said as he glances up at the sky. He hadn't notice until now how dark the sky had gotten. "It's not odd for passing storms in summer."

"Yeah… but it's too quiet." Happy said.

"I agree." Freed said as he looks around. It felt like a ghost town. "This is rather creepy." He looked at Happy. "Maybe we shou-"

The earth began to tremble under Freed's feet and he stumbled forward as a loud cracking sound was heard from the distance. "An earthquake?!" Freed cried out as he fell to his knees. He dropped the bags and looked on.

Happy flew over to Freed and picked him up as they flew into the air. "They aren't common here! What is going on? " Happy asked as the ground began to tremble. The few people that were still outside began to scream in horror. Freed blinked and looks towards the guildhall. His eyes widen in shock and awe at what he saw…


	2. Desire For All That Is Lost

Chapter 2: Desire For All That Is Lost.

"W-What is that thing!?" Happy cried out in shock. The guild hall had been shot up by a huge vine like plant and almost swallowed whole. Freed stared in shock. All their friends were inside preparing. He didn't know if they were hurt or worse killed.

"Happy! You have to get us closer. We have to see if they are alright!" Freed says. Happy snaps out of his shock and nods.

"Aye sir!" he yells as he flew them closer to the large vine. The town's people continue to scream and panic. Freed took out his sword as they gotten closer to the guild hall. A stream of lighnting shot out and zapped them.

"Ugh!" Freed cried out in pain.

"Ahha!" Happy screamed and they began to fall.

Freed opened his eyes and held onto Happy before summoning his own wings and flying away from the large vine that held the guild hall hostage. "Happy?" he shook the small cat gently.

"More fish please…" Happy mumbled in his sleep before stirring. "Freed…? That felt like Laxus's lightning…only he can zap us that hard." He whines.

"Yes..but Laxus wouldn't hurt us. Not by choice." Freed says and looks at the large vine in the sky. He stares up. "It seems to be going on for awhile."

"It's like in that story…." Happy says. "Ya know the one with Jack and the huge giant?"

"Jack and the beanstalk? Yes. I know that one." Freed says. They floated in the air for a few moments. He was trying to think of a plan. Freed noticed that the large vine had different large ledges that were extending. It was like a large cave system within the wine.

"This is strange…what magic powerful enough could cause this?" Freed asked.

"I don't know. Fairy Tail is the strongest guild but we have a lot of enemies."

"That we do." Freed replies and begins to circle the large vine. "We have to break in and rescue everyone. We got to make sure they are alright."

"Yeah!" Happy says as he jumps out of Freed's arms and flies beside him. They flew towards one of the many ledges. The air was feeling so cold and ice shards shot out at them. Freed and Happy dodged the attack and pulled back.

"Damn." Freed says and frowns.

"How can we get close to that thing?" Happy asks.

"I don't know but that ice was similar to Gray's What is going on? Are they attacking us?"

"No! I won't believe it! They wouldn't do such a thing." Happy says.

"I know. There is something very wrong here." Freed says. His eyes caught a shadow that shot out at them and engulfed them.

"Ah! Freed what is this?! It's so dark!" the small cat cried and struggled against the shadow force. Freed struggled as well and felt himself starting to be cut by the shadow which caused him to fall from the sky and hit the ground.

"Freed!" Happy cried and began to feel cut as well. The small cat fell and hit the ground close to Freed. The green hair mage stood up and winced and glared up at the shadow. "Are you the one causing all this!? Where are my guild mates?" he asked. His attire was shredded and torn somewhat. The cuts he gotten didn't faze him.

The shadow formed somewhat into a figure of a man. Freed's eyes narrowed as the shadow began to speak. "The guild is mine. All those inside its halls now belong to me." Its voice was deep and husky sounding.

Freed glared. "No one belongs to anyone! Humans and mages are free!" he snapped. "Who are you?!" he growled. The shadow remained stoic. No facial features appeared in its face.

"I am a shadow; a shadow of death that has grown wary of the beings upon this planet. "It responded. "I've heard rumors of the strongest guild in Fiore. I've taken those within the guild. They are part of my being."

"What?" Happy yells and flies up. "Give them back to us! They are our friends!"

Freed's eyes widen. "Release them!" He takes out his sword again and holds it up. "Give them back to us!"

The shadow tilts its head. "I cannot do that, human mage, small cat. I have my orders." It hisses.

"Orders? So someone else put you up to this? " Freed asked.

"My master." The shadow says.

"Who is it?"

"None of your concern." The shadow replies. "Try to go within my labyrinth and you will be slaughtered without mercy."

Freed growled again. "I demand your master to come here and release my guild mates!" he yells. "I will fight against you for the sake of them! They are my only family!"

"Freed…" Happy says worried.

The shadow stared with it's red beam like eyes at the rune mage. It looked up at the sky. "Are you sure, master?" it said before looking at Freed. "My master has heard your wish. He proposes a challenge to you. If you can cleared the labyrinth and make it to the guild hall. Then he will release everyone. There is a catch, however. You are not allowed to use magic to get there. You will be thrown obstacles. You will face my master if you reach the top." It explains.

"A challenge? " Freed asks. "No magic? "

"That is correct. If you reached the guild hall at the top of the vine then my master will set your guild free and you all can continue to live on normally. If you die or give up, then their lives are forfeit and they will remain with my master for entirety.

Happy frowned. "I will go too! I will do anything to get Natsu and Lucy back! I will do anything to get Carla and Wendy and everyone!"

Freed looked at Happy and turned to look at the shadow. "I'll agree as well. I will tackle anything you and your master throw at me, shadow. "He frowns.

"Very well, your deaths are assured. " The shadow says and moved his hand. The vines began to shift and change and the guild hall moved higher up in the sky. "You will regret this choice you have made, foolish mage."

"You talk too much. " Freed says. "One thing, am I allowed using my sword?"

"Yes, because it does not have magic within it. "The Shadow replied.

Freed glanced up. "So this is labyrinth? " he asked.

"Yes. You will face a new challenge on each level."

The green hair mage frowned and stared at the door that had formed. He glanced at Happy. "Lets go get our family back." Freed says as he tears off his jacket and rips a part. He ties his hair back out of his face.

"Aye, Sir!" Happy says. The two turned and began to enter the labyrinth. The shadow stood by the door and sealed it shut before vanishing back to its master.

Within the guild hall was darkness except for a few streams of sunlight that peeked through the small cracks in the vine. Levy was the first to stir and she slowly sat up. The first thing she noticed was a sharp pain in her leg and she looked down and saw something attached to it. "A..vine?" she asked and winced. She looked around and saw everyone. "Everyone? Are you alright?!" she called.

"What the hell is this!?" Natsu snapped. He was being hung upside down by a vine. "Lemme go!" he struggled. He took a breath in. "Fire dragon ROAR!" he yelled but nothing came out. "Eh? Huh? Why is it not coming out!? Why does my chest hurt?" he looked down and noticed the vine was attached. "Ewwww! Get it off!"

The other members of Fairy Tail began to stir. Lucy sat up and saw her arm had a vine attached. "This hurts…" he mumbles. "Is everyone else alright?"

"This isn't good…" Makarov says. Like the other's there was a vine attached. It was on the back of his head. " It seems out magic does not work here…"

"Great." Gajeel replied sarcastically. "Where is here?"

"It looks like the guild hall…" Mira says.

"Juvia's hand hurts." Juvia says as she stared at the vine.

The lights from the ceiling began to flicker and turn on and lit the room. "Ugh! What the hell are these things?" Erza snapped. She didn't like this one bit.

"Stay calm, everyone!" Makarov yells.

Levy looks around and sees a shadow and shirks and backs into Gajeel. "What the hell are ya yellin' about." He turns and sees the shadow. "Oh. That is fuckin' creepy. "

Everyone's attention turned to the shadow. The shadow leered at them with it's red beaming eyes. "My master welcomes you to the labyrinth. You are now part of his collection."

"Collection?" asked Carla with a frown.

"Yes. My master collects and I destroy. " it said calmly. "My master wanted all of Fairy Tail and collected it but two got away."

Makarov frowned and glanced around. Two people were missing? Gildarts had returned from his long mission and Mystogan was with them as well. His eyes widen.

"Hey! Where is Happy?" Natsu asked " and get this damn vine off me!" he snapped.

Bixlow glanced around in search for Freed. "Laxus! Freed isn't here?"

Evergreen looked worried. "Where is he..?"

"Tsk. The one time he takes forever with his job and it saves his life." Laxus says. Deep down he was worried about his friend.

The shadow spoke up. "My master is a betting man that loves wages. He challenged the green haired one to a bet." The shadow moved its arm and the vines began to form from the walls. They formed into a large monitor that shadow Freed and Happy walking through the first level of the labyrinth.

"What was the bet!?" Makarov snapped at the shadow.

"Simple. If the green haired one reaches the top of the labyrinth and defeats every obstacle thrown and defeats my master without using magic; then you all will be set free. " The shadow explained.

Makarov frowned. "Your master is forcing one of my children to fight through this?! He is a sick man!" Only if he could magic to break him and his guild free. They could go rescue Freed but now their fates rested on Freed's shoulders.

"Hey, explain what these vines are for." Laxus growls at the shadow. The shadow tilted it's head and stared at the dragon slayer.

"The vines are linked to your magic. My master can use it whenever he wants. Most likely to torment the green one." The shadow explains. "In fact, the green one has already been attacked by your power, dragon slayer."

Laxus's eyes narrowed. "Fuck you." He snarls.

The shadow remains silent and turns to the monitor. The guild members watched. "This sucks. I wanna fight this douche bag too!" Natsu says. "Stupid master guy! Ya hear me! Come out and fight me!"

Gray let out a cry of pain as the vines attacked to his stomach began to move. Large ice shards shot out of the floor around Natsu. The dragon slayer dodged. "What the hell? What the hell laws that for Gray!?"

"Juvia thinks it wasn't Gray!" the water mage says. "Juvia thinks it was that master guy. Juvia is worried about Gray."

Gray winced. "Holy shit…that hurts. " he mutters. Soon the pain faded.

"This is low.'Erza snarls. "Using us as a power source, making Freed fight. This is sick." She grips her fist. What made her so angry was the fact she couldn't do anything about it.

"We have no choice but to sit and wait here. We have to put our faith in Freed and Happy's hands. I know they can do it! They are strong!" Lisanna says.

"He is so manly!" Elfman pipes in.

"Freed…please be safe." Mira says.

Freed continued on. Happy flew behind him. "Are you going to be okay not using your magic, Freed?"

"I have no choice." He says as they moved on. Vines shot out of the walls and Freed jumped out of the way but his ankle got caught. He let out a yell of surprise and struggled against the vine. He sliced at it with his sword and it retreated but not before taking a boot with it. "Damn it."

Happy floated over to Freed. "Are you okay?"

"Yes." He says removing the other boot. No point to them now. Freed also removed his socks. Again there was no point in having them.

"This place is annoying." He says to Happy.

The small cat nodded. "Yeah but sooner we get through this thing the sooner we can rescue everyone!"

Freed nodded and walked on. "I hope they are safe. "

Soon they came to a set of stairs. Freed looks up "I wonder if this is where the trial will begin." He says. He looked to Happy. "We have to be very careful. Are you sure you want to come with me?"

Happy nodded. "Aye, sir! You need all the help you can get! "

Freed smiles at him and nods. "Alright. The only to go is upward! Happy, let's go!"

"Aye sir!"


	3. Dearly Beloved

Chapter 3: Dearly Beloved

The ground felt cold under Freed's bare feet. He stared in shock as the stairs to their first level began change shape and soon it was thick with thorn bushes that bore black roses. The bushes stacked tall and Freed stared in awe. It seems the bushes reached all the way to touch the ceiling. "I guess our only way is to push through."

Happy frowned "Freed, you'll get all cut up…"

"I know but what are a few scratches when our friend's lives are on the line? I can endure a little pain." He says to the small blue cat. "You look small enough to easily get through."

Happy nodded. "Still looks scary."

"It will be fine. If you get scared, just hold onto me." Freed says.

"I-I'm brave too! I'll be fine!" Happy replies.

Freed took in a breath before letting it out. He wouldn't admit it but he felt very nervous. For now he would have to push that feeling back and push forward. The rune mage began to walk forward into the thorn bushes.

Happy followed behind as Freed cut through but still he gotten cut by the sharp thorns. "Ah!" Freed gasps as he felt a thorn scratch his cheek but still he cut his way through. It was going to be slow and pain but he had to get through. "Just stay behind me, Happy."

"Aye, sir! "

The guild watched on as Freed pushed through the thorn bushes. Their faces were serious and determined. With each scream, Laxus grew angrier that Freed was being put through this. His grip on his arm tightens and he just glared at the TV.

"This is horriable." Wendy says with a small cried. "Mr. Freed is trying so hard and we can't do anything to help him."

" Freed isn't weak." Evergreen says. "I know he will save us. "

"Yeah, baby! He is a member and captain of the Thunder Legion!" Bixlow chimes up.

"Really? I thought it was Laxus" Mira says.

"Everyone thinks that…" Lucy says.

Natsu was struggling to get the vine off his skin. "Stupid vine! Lemme go! " he snapped.

"Give up, Natsu, we can't get it off." Gajeel says.

"Shut up and start trying!" Natsu growls.

Makarov let out a grunt and stared worried at the screen. "Freed…"

Freed was almost to the top of the stairs. He was panting and covered in scratches. Happy moved under him to the where there was a hole big enough for him to push through. Once he cleared the bushes he turned to Freed.

"Keep going, Freed! You are almost there!" Happy cheered on.

Freed almost cleared the bushes until he felt a tugging on his head. He turned and saw his hair gotten tangled in the thorn bushes. "Damn it!" he snapped and began to fiddle with it to get undone.

"Freed!" Happy yelled. "Help!" Soon a bolt of lightning shot out at Happy. Freed's eyes widen and he tugged harder on his hair before just taking his sword and cutting majority of it off. He pushed through the bushes and what left of his hair fell into place. It was just past his neck.

The rune mage moved over to Happy and his eyes widen. Standing there was a shadow version of Laxus. "Laxus?" he asked.

The vine on Laxus's body began to throb and a sharp pain ran through him. He growled and glared at the huge screen. "It's taking my power? "

"Damn, the shadow is gone!" Gray frowns. "So it shape shift? Damn it. Freed doesn't know it's the shadow!"

"Juvia is worried…" Juvia says softly.

Laxus was growling. "Damn it. "

"So Freed has to fight against a clone of Laxus…If he could use his magic he could be okay but he is at a huge disadvantage. " Erza says. "He has to rely on his sword fighting alone."

Freed frowned. "You are not Laxus!" he shouted at the shadow version of his guild mate. "Laxus's scar is on the other side of his face! You are just a cheap cop-" A bolt of lightning shot down and struck Freed. The mage began to scram in pain.

"I don't care if you know it's a copy or not. I'll kill you with that man's power." The shadow says calmly. "That man that you idolize and follow …how does it feel to be hurt by his power? "

Freed closed one of his eyes and continue to scream. His clothing was starting to rip and tear. Once the zapping stop, Freed fell forward onto the ground.

"Freed!" Happy yells and runs over to him. He shook him as the shadow began to walk forward.

"Is this all he can muster? I do not understand why the Master is toying with a weakling like this. " The shadow grasps Freed's head and lifted him up. "Was it dumb luck you were picked to endure this trail or does my Master want something from you?"

Freed struggled and glared. "I don't care what your master wants!"

"Pity. I thought you put up more of a chal-" The shadow was caught off.

The members of Fairy Tail stared in shock as they stared at the screen. The pain Laxus was feeling soon vanished.

"That…was..badass." Gajeel says.

"Holy shit.." Natsu says.

Erza smirks. "I didn't expect any less from him."

"Freed!" Happy yells.

Freed glared. His sword was impaled deep through the Shadow's throat. It began to turn to mist and retreat. Freed fell back on his butt and sighed. "That shadow talks too much."

Happy hurried over. "Are you okay? "

"Just annoyed." He huffs.

"Did that hair cut make you go all badass! I didn't even see you move your sword. It was so fast!"

Freed stood up and ripped of the remaining part of his shirt. It was nothing but rags. "Well, I am a swordsman. Did you know my skills with a sword rivals with Erza?"

"Scary…" Happy says.

"Too be honest, when we younger she taught me how to use a sword properly." Freed explains as he walks on towards the next level. Happy flew behind him.

"Oh. No wonder you are so good with it. "the cat says.

"Erza is a good teacher." Freed says. "But enough of that. We have to focus on saving everyone."

"Aye sir!"

At the top of the vine labyrinth stood a figure dressed in black armor. The shadow was bowing. "I failed to stop him, my lord."

"My beautiful shadow…" the figure in the black armor spoke. He turned and stared down at the shadow. A black helmet hid his face and hair completely. "You did well. You gauged his power. Nice touch using that dragon slayer's form. You thought such a form will throw him off his game. You did everything correctly."

"Thank you, my lord." The shadow replies. "I will always stride for the best for you." He says. The shadow looked up at his master. "I know it's not my place but why are you so interested in the green haired one?"

"Fairy Tail was my first goal. I've taken them hostage and now they are at my mercy. I have control of their power. I shall rule this place and no one will stand in my way. It's only a matter of time before their magic and souls are ripped from their bodies. "

"My vines are currently sucking them dry even though they do not realize it. But what about the green haired mage and the cat?" The Shadow asked.

The black armor figure chuckled and turned to stare out one of the cracks of the vines. "He will fight and then face me. He will lose and I will bathe in his blood."

"You speak as you know him…" The shadow says.

"Heheheh…" the black armor laughed. "Oh I do. Him being in Fairy Tail was just the icing on the cake. " he moved and walked over to his throne and sits down. "Those other dragon slayers are so weak compared to my power.

"The other dragon slayers magic is yours now. " The shadow says.

"I shall be the only active dragon slayer in all the world. " the black armor chuckles. "Not even Fenrir can stop me."

"I understand." The shadow says.

"I have something special in mind for the second level. You already know what to do. Set it up." The dark armor says with a chuckle. "Make haste, my beautiful shadow."

The shadow gave a nod and vanished into the floor. The man in the black armor chuckles again. "We are going to have so much fun. It's been so long, Fenrir or should I call you Freed Justine now? "

"Freed cleared the first level. He had better days though." Lisanna says. "I still believe he can do this. He is strong."

"Freed looked a bit scary, huh? When he stabbed the shadow Laxus in the throat." Mira says.

"He did what he was supposing to." Laxus says with a frown.

"It was pretty unexpected. Our baby stronger than he is letting on!" Bixlow says. "I've seen Freed sword fight and it's normally graceful and pretty and not brutal like that!"

Makarov frowned. He began to think _. Are you going to revert back to how you were when we met you? Freed? Please don't forget who you are._

"Ohooo! I want to fight Freed so bad!" Natsu says. "I didn't know Mr. Priss was that strong!"

Erza noticed the worried look on the master's face and sighed. "I don't think that would be wise, Natsu. Take it from me. You will lose."

"Yeah right! I'm hella strong!" Natsu retorts.

"Of course you are. You all are." Said a female voice. Mavis appeared and smiled.

"First! " Everyone said in unison.

"Can you get us out of here?" asked Gray.

"I can not. I apologize but I will try to help in anyway I can. " Mavis says. "I'm going to be a guide to Freed." She then vanished.

Freed walked along. "I guess we will be hitting the second level soon." He says to Happy.

"How many levels?"

"I don't know. I will fight until I reach the top or fall." Freed says. "I vow on my pride as a Fairy Tail mage."

"You are in good spirits." Mavis says as she appeared next to the two. Freed turns and blinked.

"First Master? What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I came to be a guide for you and offer help through this trial." She explained.

"You are not that Shadow are you?" Freed's eyes narrowed.

"No. " She smiles. "Unlike Shadows, ghosts can't be hurt by physical weapons." She says. "I'm the real deal."

" Good." Freed says and sighs softly. "I can use all the help I can get. "

"I'll help you. Lets go get our comrades back." Mavis says.

Freed and Happy look at each other and then nodded. "Aye, air!" they both said at the same time and pushed onto the next level of the Vine Labyrinth.


End file.
